The new shikigami
by Masterteo89
Summary: The story of an OC who fall in Gensokyo...a bit dark.


Disclamer: i do not own or Any character of the Touhou games. Surely i own only my OC.

Gensokyo: a land of endless forests, plains and mountains, a forgotten land beautiful but deadly.  
>Why chilling hidden pitfalls plains; the woods from the green leaves were the haunt of millennial horrors that you told only in fairy tales.<br>The mountains were high and proud, but their magnificence was matched only by their malice, rough roads and deceptive promise of certain death upon the travelers.  
>Humans were few: far more numerous were their founded fears, and often happened that someone disappeared.<br>Because at night the shadows came to life, crawling on the earth in search of the one thing that could satisfy their vile desire of human flesh.  
>And even during the day humans did not have an easy life, because the demons of hell did not fear the pale rays of the sun.<br>Youkai they called themselves, a small and insignificant name, but quartermaster of disasters.  
>They did not forgive, they were not afraid, but mostly they had no mercy.<br>The humans were nothing more than a sweet meal for their nefarious appetites.  
>Youkai Of course had also pure and compassionate soul, but they were not as many as the merciless ones.<br>Humans lived in a few fortified villages, surrounded by high fences patrolled day and night by the best fighters of their race.  
>Of course, these precautions were of little use against the enormous strength of the most powerful demons, but the illusion of safety was what drove humans to move forward.<br>The days passed ...

It was dusk, the last rays of the sun were about to be swallowed by the darkness of the night when a strange scarlet glow brightened for a moment the turf of a grove at the foot of a vast mountain.  
>The light lasted for only a short time, however, soon the trees still have their long shadows stretched out like a skeleton on the ground below.<br>The air was humid and you could see the pale moon disc peeping out from the clouds, accompanied by a growing number of bright and yellow stars.  
>- Where am I? -<br>It was the only sound that broke the stillness of the night, a young veiled whispers of fear that reflected the turmoil of the soul of the creature which had produced it.  
>Sitting on the wet and cold grass was a human being, a boy of 21 years, which was clearly alien to the environment around him.<br>Thick brown hair is chanted with the green of his eyes that shine when they left dismay and bewilderment.  
>Where was him? Why was a young man dressed in jeans and black T-shirt in the woods after sunset?<br>A gray metal clock on the right wrist shone in the darkness of night, also helping to shed long shadows on the ground.  
>Matteo, that was his name, looked around confused trying to remember why he was in this disturbing grove.<br>He remembered only that he left home, and then darkness had swallowed him but what had frightened him was that in the darkness there were big and nasty eyes that swirled around him as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness without end.  
>He must have blacked out ... and now he was here.<br>But where was "here"?  
>He pulled out quickly from one of the pockets of jeans his cellphone, but noted with disappointment that there was no signal.<br>How was that possible?  
>Almost the whole world was covered by telephone networks!<br>He looked casually at his wrist watch: it was 18:30.  
>Only then did he realize that he was shivering, even though he did not know if it was for the cold or fear.<br>Looking around quickly he memorized the environment: behind him stretched a unknown and dangerous-looking forest, in front of him went up a steep path along what apparently seemed to be a high and steep mountains.  
>Indeed, even the wood lying on a rough terrain, probably was a forest of high hills on the slopes of a mountain.<br>Matteo gave a brief break to organize his thoughts, and bringing a hand to his chin he absently mused on what had happened.  
>- The most logical explanation is that i was kidnapped-<br>He murmured in a low voice after a while -but then why I am alone and above all free? If I had been kidnapped at least I would have been tied .-  
>He clenched his eyelids in a gesture of helplessness.<br>- I do not like this ... this thing is strange and suspicious. But the unknown kidnappers might still be around. Better to leave quickly and quietly.  
>He was about to walk towards the woods a short distance when he noticed a figure familiar from his position: the bag he carried to go to the university.<br>Bending down to pick it up he noticed with dismay that the contours of the object was almost indescribable: the darkness was falling fast and with it also the instinctive fear of the human soul.  
>Putting a hand inside the bag the young man searched for a long time, finally he took the object he was looking for: a flashlight.<br>- I knew that it could be userful- he murmured with satisfaction.  
>It was a small flashlight, an object that was used mainly in laboratories when he had to look for specific tools or chemicals with small label and almost indecipherable.<br>The light from the flashlight was dim and almost useless in the current situation, but at least he could see where he was going, at least he could distinguish the vague shapes of trees and bushes.  
>In hindsight, would have understood that turning on the flashlight was an enormous mistake: the prey was never to reveal his position.<br>And so it was that after a few steps towards the large trees the boy was forced to stop, something moved.  
>A slight rustling in the bushes to go with a deep and heavy wheezing, like a long sigh that little had of human.<br>Matteo took a step back slowly, then another, but at every step, the noise was coming more and more, a slow but inexorable movement.  
>The boy had always trusted his instincts and now he had only one thing clear: he did not want to find out who was in the bushes.<br>But the most irrational part of him had already realized that the right question was not "who" but "what" was it.

It was then that he saw it: a silhouette that vaguely resembles the one of a child who was slowly approaching his position.  
>- What? -<br>Asked the perplexed young -Are you okay?- He then asked, slowly approaching to what now seemed like a little girl.  
>The torch turned off in order to not to scare her, he asked again with a touch of kindness in his voice - do not be afraid I do not want to hurt you-<br>In response, the child continued to trudge toward him, whispering-Help ... - from time to time.  
>Matteo, suspicious of that attitude attitude took the phone and started to press some keys.<br>If he needed a diversion, the ringing of the phone would be perfect.  
>By now the girl was a few meters away from the man and here she stopped, bowing her head toward the ground.<br>- Help ... -  
>Matteo, who wanted to see clearly in this matter, chose that moment to turn on the flashlight and point it to the girl: what he saw made the blood freeze in his veins.<br>A messy ragged-looking black dress covered not a human body, but clearly the body of a demon: long, sharp claws, not nails, long and raven hair similar to those told of witches in fairy tales.  
>While the young man was ringing the alarm and threw the phone into a bush side, the girl slowly raised her head, revealing a bloody mouth and eyes as red as the flames of hell.<br>- Help me ... - muttered nasty fangs bared -I only ate a poor rabbit ... help me to quell my hunger! -  
>With a snarl she persecuted the young, and would have killed him if a loud sound coming from a bush had not distracted her: the ringtone of the phone!<br>Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Matteo firmly grasped the handle of the torch and brought it down repeatedly on the head of that creature from hell until she slumped to the ground lifeless.  
>Dead or stunned it was not important, what the hell was that creature? What nightmare could produce a similar abomination?<br>Flashes in the dark, glowing red eyes watched his every move from the bushes and suddenly the young man realized that the forest was alive and he was the prey.  
>There were no alternatives, he had to flee the path of the mountain and quickly otherwise he would not be left alive to see the sunrise of the next day.<br>He run.  
>He did not know for how long he ran, he only knew that there was only rock around him ...and behind him those creatures, determined not to miss their meal.<br>It was then that the path Tormini, after hours of running alternating brisk walk at last came to a large open space.  
>Good thing those creatures were clumsy and not very fast ... otherwise they would have reached him.<br>If the boy had been more careful he would have seen the trees that decorated the magnificent garden in which he was, had he been more careful he would have realized that the trail had long since given way to the stone steps, if he had been more careful he would have seen the large and luxurious Japanese-style house that stood in the middle of the garden.  
>Instead the only thing he noticed was that the pursuers had apparently stopped, frightened by something that the boy could not understand at all.<br>And as he watched the demons ran away hedid not notice the tall figure that a few steps away from his position was watching him with her arms crossed .  
>And when Matteo turned a clawed hand darted toward him, grabbing his throat tight.<br>- An intruder in the house of my mistress, a human intruder ... what a nice surprise! -  
>Uttered a deep and mischievous voice.<br>The young man did not have the time to reply, but before passing out the last thought was: ... fox ears and nine tails? If this is a nightmare I hope to wake up ...  
>Then he sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
>This is my first fan fiction long, sorry for the poor English but are not very good at writing in English. I used google translation and well, it is not a good traslation program. I found a lot of nonsense in its translaction...i tryed to correct the errors but...<p>

anyway R & R please!


End file.
